1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating gases, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for separating gases, that are adapted to separating paramagnetic gases and nonparamagnetic gases from a mixture gas such as the air or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques for separating paramagnetic gases and nonparamagnetic gases from a mixture gas have been known as taught, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 14808/1983 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 169521/1984. Such conventional techniques are to produce the oxygen-enriched air by utilizing a permeable membrane.
According to the above conventional techniques, the degree of concentration is 25 to 30% at the greatest in terms of oxygen concentration being determined by the properties (permeability) of the permeable membrane, selective permeability thereof, strength of the permeable membrane for the pressure difference in front of, and at the back of, the permeable membrane, and the specific productivity of the electric power. Moreover, the amount of permeation is not so large, i.e., the amount of separation is not so large, and the above-mentioned technique is used within a limited range of applications.
In addition to the above-mentioned techniques, another technique for separating paramagnetic gases and nonparamagnetic gases from a mixture gas has also been known as taught, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 49044/1983. According to the above technique, paramagnetic particles contained in a fluid to be treated are captured and separated by utilizing a magnetic field. Namely, a path of the fluid to be treated is formed in space between the ends of the opposing yokes, a magnetic filter is inserted in the path between the ends, the magnetic filter being obtained by superposing a plurality of wire gauzes that are obtained by weaving ferromagnetic fine wires, and being arranged at right angles with the magnetic field that acts upon the path of the fluid to be treated, the magnetic field being produced by exciting coils wound on the yokes, such that the magnetic field meets at right angles with the direction in which the fluid to be treated flows.
With such a conventional technique, however, it is not possible to continuously separate the paramagnetic gases and the nonparamagnetic gases from the mixture gas. In particular, the paramagnetic gases are captured by the magnetic filter; i.e., it is difficult to take out the thus captured paramagnetic gases.